New Arrivals
by Kakarots-Frying-Pan
Summary: This is my 1st fic ever, so please be nice: What happens when you bring an old friend from the past and a new girl from a diff planet? alittle G/V T/OC *CHAPTER 6 IS UP!* It's sort of a Gohan torture fic ^.^ (My fav. kind ::looks around innocently::)
1. Who's this new girl?

I do not own Dragonball z, yatta yatta yatta

*~ New Arrivals ~*

7:30 pm.

            Oomph! "Ouch that hurt." The young girl whined, "Where am I anyway?" The young dark haired girl stood up to take a look around and noticed that she didn't recognize this strange place she found herself in. "Hmm….. I guess I'll just have to explore the area then." Then she set off on her journey to explore the city.

**~ Elsewhere in the city ~**

"Hey Videl!" Came a voice from behind the small group of three.

"Oh, hey Gohan! We missed you after school today." Erasa interrupted in her normal squeally, high pitched voice. 'That ditz' (Guess whose thoughts these are) 'I swear I can't go anywhere without her flirting with the entire male population' Videl thought. 'Whoa now, was that jealousy I was just feeling? No of course not, don't be silly Videl!'  Videl's thoughts were soon interrupted by an irritated Sharpner's arm coming around her shoulders…..

                **THWACK!**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME, SHARPNER!"

"Oh come on Videl, you know you like it" Sharpner cooed. (Sharpner's a birdie, yay!)

"LIKE HELL I DO!"…….

                **                WACK, WACK, WACK, WACK**

::Erasa and Gohan sweat drop:: "Um……. Guys?" Gohan stepped in, "Gee, gosh, wow, Sharpner maybe you should….."

"Listen **Dork, I don't need ****your help" Sharpner retorted.**

"Gohan is not a dork; he's a lot cooler than you are Sharpner!" Videl reprimanded.  At this, Gohan gave a triumphant smirk towards Sharpner's way, as he did he noticed a flash of black round the corner.  At that point he felt it, it didn't feel like an evil presence, but it was different from the other life forces around him.  It almost seemed inhuman.

"Hey, Gohan you ok? You seemed to zone out there for a minute…"

"Hm? Oh, yeah I'm fine Erasa; I just thought I saw something." He responded.  The group then proceeded to walk toward their destination, the food court in the mall.  

**~ At the mall ~**

"Hm…. What do we have here Kevin?" "Well dude, it appears to be a pretty little girl." "It appears that you are right." The young girl started to back away from the older boys slowly, slightly trembling in fear.

"Um…." She starts to look around nervously, wondering why no one is helping her, "I don't really need directions, and I think I'll be going now, thanks anyway." Just as she was turning away she felt a strong hand on her shoulder, and than another hand grip her wrist in a seemingly death grip.

"Not so fast pretty lady." 

"I really must be going, sorry." She gave a weak smile and tried to break free, but the guy was just a little to strong for her liking. 

"Hey, what does that guy think he's doing?" "Huh? Gohan, what are you talking about?" "Videl, is it not obvious that that girl doesn't want to be in their company?" "Oh, eh heh heh, I believe your right."

"Come on you know you want it…." "Hey jerk!" The three people looked up to see Videl, Gohan, Sharpner, and Erasa glaring at the two boys, "No means no, now let the girl alone."  

"This is none of your business, now leave us alone!" the 'leader' shouted back, while gripping the girls hand tighter until she started to whimper in pain.

"Ouch, you're hurting me." She complained. "Shut up bitch." The Kevin snapped, "Hey Jake, I say we bail." "What are you chicken, come on Kevin we can take on these guys." Jake reprimanded. "Um…. Yeah sure… ok." 

**~ 1 ½ minutes later ~**

"Ok, ok, you win, here take her." Jake pleaded as he shoved the girl over to her four saviors. 

Oomph! The young girl landed on her backside on the floor at Gohan's feet. 'Funny, that is the second time tonight that I have landed on my…' Her train of thought was cut off as she felt two strong arms lift her up from her place on the floor.  

"Are you ok, Miss?" She heard Gohan ask. "Huh? Oh yeah, um… thank you, all of you for your help." "Oh don't worry about it." Videl welcomed her.  "Say, I haven't seen you around here before, my name's Gohan." Gohan introduced himself as he held out his hand for her to shake; she just looked up at him (well, she is shorter than him) questioningly. "Um…. Ok, well my friends here are Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa." He introduced the said people as he pointed out who each of them were. 

"Well thank you Gohan, Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa.  I am very much appreciative for your help." She said as she bowed respectfully.  "My name is Liona Setsuna." 

"Well Liona, are you new to our 'fair' city?" Erasa asked.  Liona just nodded her head and smiled warmly. "I was just asking for directions and those two men ::cringe:: tried to…"  Gohan noticed her trembling and decided to comfort her.

"It's ok, they're gone now.  So what school are you going to?"

"Huh? School?" "Yeah, gee, you look like you've never heard of it." Gohan teased.  "Um…… ok, what school is this anyway?" "It's called Orange Star High School; we'll help you get settled in tomorrow." "Well thank you for all your help.  I should probably be going now, it's getting late." "Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow, um…. How about we all meet outside of here considering it's on the way to school, let's say about 6:30 am?" "Yeah sure." The rest of the group nodded in agreement. "See ya tomorrow bright and early, Liona." The group waved goodbye and soon Liona was all by herself yet again in this strange and lonely place.

**~The Next Morning At The Son Residence~**

"GOHAN! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE IF YOU DO….. Gohan?" Chi Chi walked into her eldest son's room to see that he was already awake and dressed putting on his shoes. "Well now, isn't this a lovely surprise.  Hmm, why may I ask are you up so early?" 

"Huh? Oh good morning mom, I had to get up early, Videl, Sharpner, Erasa and I are meeting this new girl in front of the mall so we can help her get to school." Gohan explained.

"Help her get to school? What do you mean? And why at the mall?" Chi Chi asked.

"The mall is on the way to school, and she just moved here so she doesn't know her way around yet."

"Oh, well that is very sweet of you and your friends Gohan." ::Chi Chi turns away from her sun with stars in her eyes:: "I knew I raised you right, did you hear that Goku? Your/our son is a true gentleman."

"Oh mom…" ::Looks at the clock:: "Um… I better get going. Bye mom love ya, see you after school!" Gohan shouted as he ran down the stairs. 

"BYE NIICHAN!" Goten shouted to his older brother.

"SEE YA LATER SQUIRT!" With that Gohan took to the air and bolted towards Satan City.

**~Minutes Later In Front Of The Mall~**

"Hey Liona!" Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner greeted.

"Huh? Oh hey guys." Liona smiled warmly at her new friends.

"Um… Where's Gohan?" Videl asked.

"I don't know, he hasn't showed up yet so I figured he was with you guys." Liona replied.

"Nope not with us, he's probably just late again. I mean he does live pretty far away." Erasa responded.

"Yeah you're probably right.  Well he better get here soon or I'm leaving without that spiky-haired ba…" Videl was cut off by a familiar laugh from behind her.

"Uh eh heh heh… Sorry I'm late guys." Gohan apologized, "So, shall we be going now?" He asked, the others nodded their heads and started to walk in the direction of the school with Liona trailing behind. 

"So are you nervous about your first day of school, Liona?" Gohan asked, trying to break the silence.  Liona just nodded her head.

"Well don't be, girl.  You'll be just fine, a pretty girl like you will make plenty of friends on the first day, and of course you'll always have us." Erasa pointed out.  Though her comment caused the rest of the group to take a good look at Liona.  Liona was dressed in a knee length flowy (I'm not sure if that's even a word) black skirt with black roses embroidered on it, knee high black moccasin boots, a purple peasant shirt and a black corset.  (Hey, don't laugh, I own like half of that outfit and I love it to pieces.  The only thing I don't have is the corset. ::pouts::)  She had silky black hair that reached her knees, the neat part about it was it had sort of a purple-ish tint to it.  Her eyes were naturally a violet color; they could tell she wasn't wearing contacts.  Her skin was a creamy white, and she was very slim. (Think of Sailor Mars with a few, very few, changes)

"I have to agree with Erasa on that one." Sharpner replied, with that Liona's soft white cheeks turned a light pink color as she looked at her feet. 

**~Now At The School~**

"Ok, you have to take an entry exam that will probably take you about 2 ½ hours and then wait another 15 minutes for your schedule.  Here you go, and here is a #2 pencil.  Have fun." The secretary handed Liona the pencil and the test, her friends left the office after wishing her good luck.  Now sitting alone at a table one of the counseling rooms, she started to fill in answers on her test.

**~Five Minutes Later~**

"Um… Excuse me miss.?" Liona asked.

"Yes? Is there a problem?"  "Well no actually, I just wanted to hand you my test."  "Why, was it to hard?"  "Um… No actually I finished the test."  "What? Let me see that."  The secretary took the test and scanned it, sure enough the answers were all filled in.  When she put the test paper the machine to grade it, it came out flawless.  Liona passed the test with flying colors, now all there was left was to get her schedule.

"Well it will take about fifteen minutes to receive your schedule, so please take a seat." The older lady told her.

"Yes ma'am." Was liona's only reply as she took a seat in a near-by chair.

~Fifteen Minutes Later~ 

"Here you go young lady.  Just follow this and you'll be just fine."  She handed Liona her schedule along with a map of the building.

"Thank you ma'am, I will."  With that she left the office and went to her homeroom.  

Author's note: Sorry that's about all I can come up with so far. I'll have more later ::gulp:: I hope.  ::Dodges food the audience throws at her:: LOOK I'M SORRY OK! Eep! :: dodges a fold up chair:: "Hey I thought you guys only threw food." ::dodges an apple:: "Remind me to keep my big mouth shut next time." ::grumble grumble::


	2. 1st Period

I hope ya'll enjoyed the first chapter, and I'm sorry for accidentally submitting that chapter twice ::cringe:: can you ever forgive me?  Well anyway, on to the next chapter.  

Yet again, no I do not own Dragonball Z nor will I ever, no matter how much I may wish to ::pouts:: Without further ado I present to you the 2nd chapter.

**Chapter Two**

"Hm… I wonder who that could be." The teacher thought as he walked over to the door (Someone knocked on the door, can you guess who it was, come one guess.  Oh never mind I'll tell you anyway ::sigh:: )

"Hello Mr.  erm Housemen, my name is Liona Setsuna.  I'm new here and according to my schedule I'm in this homeroom." Liona bowed

respectfully to her teacher. (I don't know any of the teacher's names so I'm making up my own J )

"Yes of course, that would explain your presence here now wouldn't it? Well you may take a seat anywhere you wish." 

"Arigotou." She looked around the room and spotted Erasa, Gohan, Videl, and Sharpner.

"HEY GIRL OVER HERE!" Erasa shouted while waving her hand.

"Hey guys!" Liona returned with equal enthusiasm.

"You can sit next to Gohan considering that's the only seat left." Erasa pointed out. (Thus proving she is not always a ditz, hehe)

"Ok, you don't mind, do you Gohan?" She asked unsure.

"No of course not, it's not like there are any other places to sit." Gohan reasoned.

"Why does Gohan get to sit next to the hot chicks?" Sharpner complained.

"You're such a baka Sharpner." Videl seethed.

"Um…. Ok."  Was his only reply.

**~ Lunch Time ~**

(Ahh ::sighs:: Gohan's favorite hour, or 40 some minutes if you wanna get technical.)

"So did you bring any lunch, or are you buying?" Erasa asked, after mentioning buying she pointed to the loooooong line for buyers.

"Neither, I don't have any money and I didn't bring a lunch." Liona stated like it was nothing.  Gohan frowned 'Now this is terrible, I couldn't imagine a day without my lunch.' (Go figure, I mean this IS Gohan you know.)

"Well Gohan always brings enough for an army, why don't you team up with him?" Videl suggested.

"I dunno Videl; you've seen how that boy eats.  I think she might actually want to keep her fingers." Sharpner put in.  Gohan looked around nervously while Videl scowled at Sharpner.

"Um…. Eh heh heh, you can share with me, I don't mind." Gohan offered, 'Well it's not like she has anything to eat, and you can always get more when you get home.'

"Um… Well thank you, but I don't really need to eat now.  I can eat when I get home." 

"No, that's quite alright, I insist really." Gohan pleaded.

"Um, ok." She said, biting her lower lip nervously.

**~ Elsewhere at Capsule Corp. ~**

"VEGETA!" A woman's could be heard shouting down the hallway.

'What does that damned woman want now?!' The "prince of five people" groaned inwardly. (Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Mirai Trunks. Yes I know Goku is dead, but I still want to include him.  And I know MT is in another time, but he counts too.)

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ONNA!?" Vegeta yelled just as irritated.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! MY NAME IS BULMA, B.U.L.M.A, GOT IT?! WHERE IS MY TIME GADGET THINGY?!" (Ok, I'm making things up, but isn't that what this is all about?)

"WHAT TIME GADGET THINGY?!" 

"YOU KNOW, THE THING I'VE BEEN WORKING ON FOR THE PAST MONTH!" 

"NO, ONNA, I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE THING YOU'VE BEEN WORKING ON FOR THE PAST MONTH!" The mighty sayain barked out.

"Urgh, LAZY BUM!!" The next thing you know there is a bright flash followed by a crash and a startled scream.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Vegeta then rushed to his wife, then he noticed it, there was (dun dun dun) a time machine in Bulma's laboratory. (Gee I wonder who this could be, well not really considering I'm writing this ficcy ::attempts evil laughter, cough cough:: um yeah.)

"TRUNKS?!" Came two very surprised parents.

(AU: I'm really sorry for this really short chapter, especially since it took so long to get it out here. Again I am really sorry ::dodges chairs and other hard throw able stuff:: )


	3. Surprising trips

Yet again, I am so very sorry for that last chapter, it was a little short wasn't it? Well moving on. No, I do not own DBZ ::pouts:: but I do own Liona Setsuna (considering she is a character I made up). On to chapter 3.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Recap on Chapter Two~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "VEGETA!" A woman's could be heard shouting down the hallway. 'What does that damned woman want now?!' The "prince of five people" groaned inwardly. (Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Mirai Trunks. Yes I know Goku is dead, but I still want to include him. And I know MT is in another time, but he counts too.) "WHAT DO YOU WANT ONNA!?" Vegeta yelled just as irritated. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! MY NAME IS BULMA, B.U.L.M.A, GOT IT?! WHERE IS MY TIME GADGET THINGY?!" (Ok, I'm making things up, but isn't that what this is all about?) "WHAT TIME GADGET THINGY?!" "YOU KNOW, THE THING I'VE BEEN WORKING ON FOR THE PAST MONTH!" "NO, ONNA, I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE THING YOU'VE BEEN WORKING ON FOR THE PAST MONTH!" The mighty sayain barked out. "Urgh, LAZY BUM!!" The next thing you know there is a bright flash followed by a crash and a startled scream. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Vegeta then rushed to his wife, then he noticed it, there was (dun dun dun) a time machine in Bulma's laboratory. (Gee I wonder who this could be, well not really considering I'm writing this ficcy ::attempts evil laughter, cough cough:: um yeah.)  
  
"TRUNKS?!" Came two very surprised parents. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Recap~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter Three "Um, eh heh heh, hey mom hey dad." The young periwinkle haired boy said nervously. The two parents face faulted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Bulma asked incredulously. "I came to warn you all about new crisis coming soon, also everyone in my time is gone, they've all been killed and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind my staying in this time period." Trunks explained. "Of course you can stay with us Trunks; I mean you are biologically family." The blue-haired genius stated. "What about you dad? What do you think?" Trunks asked as he turned to his father. "Feh, do as you wish, I don't care." Vegeta noted (in of course his arrogant manner). A warm smile lit up Mirai Trunk's face at his father's antics, 'He tries to be so cold and aloof trying to make other's feel like he doesn't care, but I know him better than he thinks.' Trunks thought with a smirk. "What are you smirking at, boy?!" Vegeta barked. 'That's my dad' Trunks thought as he heaved a sigh.  
  
~ Elsewhere at OSH ~ "Hey Gohan what are your plans for after school today?" Asked Erasa "Um. I'm not sure yet, I was planning on visiting some old family friends." Gohan answered as the group of five walked into there world economics class. (I don't really know if such a thing exists, but it plays a rather significant role, so bare with me please.) "And who might these friends be, Gohan?" She asked innocently. "Uh.. Um, well, uh.. Oh look the teachers here we should probably be paying attention, neh?" He responded nervously. "Eh hem, thank you Mr. Son for that nice introduction." The teacher said sarcastically looking around from student to student, "Well I see a new face, and who might you be young lady?" The teacher asked. "My name is Liona Setsuna; I just started here today, sir." Liona responded. "That's nice; I hope you enjoy our 'happy little family', Miss. Setsuna." "Thank you sir, I hope so too." Liona looked around the classroom and noted all the people snickering at her politeness and unconsciously scooted closer to Gohan for protection. Gohan noticed this and felt a protective urge toward this small girl, so he decided to follow his brother-like instincts and ended up glaring at those whom snickered at her. "Ok class, I have an announcement to make." The teacher called, "It seems we are entitled to a field trip considering the lack there-of, and since we are studying businesses and big corporations. The school has entitled us to a full week at Capsule Corp. How does that sound?" The class, of course, started cheering. First because this means they have a week off of their normal school routine. Secondly, because they would meet The Bulma Briefs, daughter of the owner of the company.  
  
'Oh no, oh no, OH NO! How could they do this to me?! It's just not fair, urgh, Bulma is really gonna get it now.' Gohan thought to himself, 'I can't believe she would do this, Dende must have some kind of part in this I swear when I get my hands on those two.' His thoughts were cut off by Liona's small hand on his shoulder. She looked up at him with innocent and yet understanding eyes, as if she knew the conflict that was going on in his mind. "It'll be ok, just you wait and see. Everything will turn out fine." She said soothingly. "Huh? But, how did you.?" He was cut off by Sharpner (the idiot). "Hey you two, this isn't some therapy session, so quite your yap pin." You could hear the jealousy in his voice, for Gohan seemed to be the only one whom could connect with this strange new girl. (yet anyways, hehe)  
  
~ Back at Capsule Corp. ~ "Oh, and honey." Bulma added as she turned around to face Trunks, "Tomorrow I will be enrolling you in Orange Star High School with Gohan. I mean you do look 17, so in my book I think it would be good for you to know about this day and age." She took one look at his stunned face and added, "The day after tomorrow, the school comes here on a field trip for a week so enjoy." With that she left her lab, with one stunned and one outraged sayain on either side of the room. (can you guess which one is the outraged one?................................................................ Come on guess..................... Ok fine it's Vegeta, surprise surprise.)  
  
(AU. Ok well that's about all I can think of for now, I hope you liked it. I know it's another short chapter, but I'm going to try and get the 4th chapter out quick so, I'm sorry for the delay.) 


	4. Trip to Capsule Corp

Yet again, I am really sorry for that short chapter too. My chapters are too short. Anyway, like I've said before, I do not own DBZ. Someone else does ::wipes away tears:: well actually that's probably a good thing with how bad my writers block is you'd have to wait months just for a new episode. On to chapter 4..  
  
Chapter Four ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Recap of Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ Back at Capsule Corp. ~ "Oh, and honey." Bulma added as she turned around to face Trunks, "Tomorrow I will be enrolling you in Orange Star High School with Gohan. I mean you do look 17, so in my book I think it would be good for you to know about this day and age." She took one look at his stunned face and added, "The day after tomorrow, the school comes here on a field trip for a week so enjoy." With that she left her lab, with one stunned and one outraged sayain on either side of the room. (Can you guess which one is the outraged one?................................................................ Come on guess..................... Ok fine it's Vegeta, surprise surprise.) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Recap Thingy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'URGH! Dende, what do you want from me?!' Gohan thought to himself rather frustrated. "Are you ok Gohan? You look a little pale." Videl asked almost worriedly. "Huh? Y-yeah I-I'm fine, Videl, why do you ask?" Gohan stuttered nervously. Videl eyed Gohan quizzically and rather angrily. "You're stuttering, Gohan, which usually means something is wrong." Videl observed. "Um.. eh heh heh gee, Videl, I didn't think you cared." "What?! ::blush:: I-I never said I cared, you idiot, just.. urgh" Videl finished in a huff, crossing her arms over her chest and turning crimson. 'Finally, woo, I never thought she'd leave me alone. Well that's a first, I'm usually the one to start blushing and stuttering. It sure is nice to be on the other end once in a while.' Gohan thought to himself. "Well that's the bell, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Later." Gohan waved goodbye and left his friends. (Did I forget to mention the class bell rang? Well it did, so now the school day is over.)  
  
~Capsule Corp.~ 'I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE'S DOING THIS TO ME!' "Why on earth would she send me to school, this is so unfair. Man I'm going to feel really out of place." Mirai Trunks complained, not realizing he said that last part aloud. "T-TRUNKS?! Mirai, is that you?!" Gohan stuttered from his place outside the window. (The windows open, if it wasn't this specific scene would be totally lost. Not that it's not lost already, but... Yeah you know.) "G-Gohan?! Wow you've really grown, you almost remind me of yourself back in my time." (= If you didn't understand that, than I can't really help you) M (= Mirai) Trunks replied happily. "Speaking of growing, why do you still look the same?" Gohan asked confused. "Well in my time, it hasn't even been a full year yet. But in your time, I'm going to guess it's been at least 7 years." M Trunks explained. "Yep, so what was that you were saying about going to school?" "Well Bulma, or my mom, told me she's enrolling me in some school tomorrow. Your lucky your home schooled, I'm going to feel so out of place there." "Well I don't know about that, my mom enrolled me in school a few weeks ago. By any chance, would you happen to know what school this is?" "Yeah, she said it was called Orange Star High School. Or something like that." "O-Orange Star High?" "Yeah, you hear of it?" "Trunks, I go to that school, FINALLY I WONT BE THE ONLY SAYAIN THERE!" With that Gohan fell to the floor in fits of maniacal laughter. "What's so funny?" "Huh? Nothing really, I'm just really happy I will actually have someone to understand how hard it is to go through school as a sayain. No one knows about my power so it's really hard to keep it under wraps, but if I had someone there who had the same problem that would make it so much easier." Gohan explained. "Yeah I guess your right. I didn't really get a chance to think of that." "Yep, oh hey, did Bulma happen to fill you in on our little trip here next week?" "Yeah,, actually Vegeta knows about it too. And believe me, he's not happy about it either." "So there's no possible way of talking her out of it?" "Nope. If there was, don't you think I would have tried it already? She's too stubborn." "Oh ok, then I guess I wont waist my time on trying to talk her out of it. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early." "Yep, bye Gohan." The two waved goodbye and Gohan made off toward his home.  
  
~At the Son Residence~ "MOM I'M HOME!" Gohan sounded throughout the small house. "Hey honey, dinner's almost ready Gohan. Um, would you be a good boy and go find your brother Goten for me?" "Sure mom." And Gohan was off to find the little Goku-look-alike.  
  
::5 minutes later:: "Ok, lets go get washed up for dinner now." Gohan told his little brother. "Ok big brother!" Goten chirped. ::At the dinner table::  
  
"Hey mom?" "Yes, Gohan?" "ForschoolwearegoingonaweeklongtripandIjustwantedyoutoknowthatIwontbeherenex tweek." Gohan rushed. "What was that dear?" ::sigh:: "For school were going on a week long trip to Capsule Corp. and I just wanted you to know that it's next week so I won't be here. For the entire week." After a few debates and meetings with the frying-pan-of-doom Chi Chi finally decided to let Gohan go. ~The Next Day~ "Well class we have a new student. Please meet Trunks Briefs." The teacher introduced the periwinkle-haired sayain to the class, "You may sit anywhere you like." Trunks made his way up the aisle to the empty seat next to Gohan, "Hey Gohan, so how'd your mother take the news about next week?" "You two know each other?" Erasa asked all golly (how do you like my word? hehe) eyed. "Yeah, I've known Trunks since I was 11 years old." Gohan stated. For the rest of the day the starry eyed Erasa kept trying to pinch poor Trunks. ~After School~ "So, how was your first day?" Gohan asked. "Um, well it was ok, I'm just a little scared of the blonde-haired girl." Trunks stated blushing. "HAHA! You get use to it after a while." ~The Next Week~ (If you can't tell, I'm trying to speed this up a bit. I don't really like drawling things out, even though I did that w/ the 1st two chapters. So again, I apologize.)  
  
"Everyone ready for the trip?" The teacher asked while taking attendants. (don't you just hate it when they take attendants? Then they know when your cutting class.) The class just grumbled there appreciation. For the most part this was because they were tired; apparently it was too early in the morning. "Oh come on, it's time to wake up already!" The teacher shouted good- naturedly. After taking attendants and realizing everyone who was suppose to be there was there, the teacher lead all the students to the buses scheduled to take them to Capsule Corp. Nobody noticed the forlorn looks on both our dear demi-sayain's faces. ~At Capsule Corp.~  
  
As the bus arrived at Capsule Corp. the teens became more rowdy, with the exception of Gohan, Trunks, Liona, and Videl. (AU. Sorry again for another short chapter. DAMN WRITERS BLOCK! Well I'll try to post Chapter 5 soon, but I will be expecting reviews. Should I even continue this story?) 


	5. Introductions

I'm not really sure if this chapter needs to have a recap b/c the ending to the last chapter wasn't exactly recapable (if that makes any sense at all.) I would like to thank all who reviewed. Also Andromeda of the Moon, THANK YOU FOR THAT INSIGHTFUL REVIEW ^.^ it was very kind of you. Setsuna was Sailor Pluto's Japanese name also Setsuna was a character from Angel Sanctuary. I would also like to thank BeBeBlu009, thank you for taking such an interest in my story ::hugs BeBe:: ^.^  
  
Well yet again, I do not own Dragonball Z. No matter how many times I tell myself, I will never own the delightful sayains.  
  
"DAMN STRAIGHT YOU'LL NEVER OWN US, ONNA!"  
  
"Shut up and get back in the closet Vegeta!" ::blushes furiously:: "I wasn't hiding him I swear!" ::sweat drop:: "Really I wasn't, honest!"  
  
"OH DEAR GOD, she's talking to herself again" (pesky little brother) "how many times have I got to tell you, it's just a show; Vegeta, Gohan, Mirai Trunks, Chibi Trunks, Goten, and Goku don't really exist!"  
  
::Sniffle:: "That was so mean, WAHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! You leave Lee alone you pesky little ant!" M Trunks Ki blasts the little twerp.  
  
"Ok so maybe they are real." With that the little brat falls unconscious.  
  
"YIPPIE! Thanks Trunks." ::hugs Trunks::  
  
"Uh, eh heh heh" ::Trunks blushes::  
  
"ON TO CHAPTER 5!"  
  
Chapter Five  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Recap of Chapter4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~At Capsule Corp.~  
  
As the bus arrived at Capsule Corp. the teens became more rowdy, with the exception of Gohan, Trunks, Liona, and Videl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End recap thingy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the group walked towards the rest of the students, Trunks and Gohan could swear they heard that old morbid melody (You know the one, that one they play at funerals or depressing scenes in movies)  
  
'Oh no, Vegeta better behave himself today!' Thought Gohan with his fist balled up and jaw clenched.  
  
Trunks' line of thought wasn't to far from Gohan's, 'I really hope dad behaves himself, if he blows anybody up, oh no don't even think about that.' Videl took one look at both their faces and decided to ask what was wrong.  
  
"Um Gohan?" Videl asked.  
  
"Yes Videl?"  
  
"What's wrong? You and Trunks look kind of upset or nervous about something." 'That was great Videl, real smooth. Geez way to state the obvious, urgh' Videl thought to herself.  
  
"Oh it's nothing Videl, don't worry about it." Was Gohan's only reply. The group of students stepped over to the stone path leading to the Entrance, as soon as they got where they were supposed to be Gohan was attacked and knocked to the ground by two little blurs.  
  
"GOHAN! EEP, SAVE US!" Yelled the little orange blur, a.k.a Goten.  
  
Gohan ::sweat drop; insert classic Son Grin:: "What is it Goten?" 'Gohan knows this little kid? No that can't be right, why would he know someone here?' Videl thought.  
  
"Dad's gonna pummel us, Gohan! You have to help us, please?" Trunks, the second blur, pleaded. The two little kids gave that damnable little puppy dog look that only little kids and Erasa can pull off.  
  
"What did you two little monsters do this time anyway?" Gohan asked wile scratching the back of his head in amusement.  
  
"Feh, since when do Sayains resort to pleading. Get off your knees brat and act like a true warrior!" At this point Vegeta noticed just who the two 'brats' were clinging onto for dear life, "I should have known you'd be here spawn of Kakarot!" He spat at our poor black-haired demi-sayain.  
  
"Uh. heh heh, hey Vegeta." (Insert Son Grin) Class gawks at Gohan. How did the school nerd know Vegeta Briefs on a first name basis, and how come he didn't look scared?! Was what was going through all there small minds.  
  
::snort:: "Whatever, are you hear to get your butt kicked again?" Vegeta smirked.  
  
The class gawks at Gohan. "Please, Gohan take on someone like you. That would be impossible." Sharpner smirked at his little comment. (And he made it all up on his own, I'm so proud of the little idiot. ::Bonks Sharpner with Frying-Pan-of-DOOM:: )  
  
At the last comment Vegeta looked angry, "How dare you let some weak human trash your Sayin heritage, spawn of Kakarot?!" He growled while glaring at Sharpner, "I don't care if you are my foe's son, you do not deserve to be treated like that from someone lower than you, Gohan!" He was about to power up a ki blast before Gohan stopped him.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, it's ok really. I don't really want him, or any of them for that matter, knowing about who I really am right now anyway." Gohan whispered to Vegeta. Vegeta shook his head in understanding and put his arm down. (1)  
  
"Ok brat, I'll do as you wish just this once, but if he insults your pride one more time I will take you down to get to him." Vegeta growled lowly so only Gohan could hear.  
  
"Ok Vegeta, as you wish." Gohan thanked him in Sayin (the language) and saluted Vegeta respectfully. (2)  
  
'What's going on? I don't recognize that language, I wonder what it is.' Though Videl ever so suspiciously. (What's Videl without her suspicion, am I right?) 'They look really serious, I wonder what they're talking about.'  
  
'Hm. This is definitely an interesting time.' Thought Liona, 'Vegie-chan was so easy going in this time. I'm glad Mirai gets to be with his father in this time.' She thought as she looked over to the blue-haired boy. "Eep!" Liona let out a small sound of surprise.  
  
"Gohan/big brother?" Goten and Chibi Trunks asked while tugging on Liona's small hands.  
  
"Yeah?" He said looking over to the two miscreants.  
  
"Who's this?" Goten asked as he tugged just a little to hard on her hand.  
  
Gohan saw the slight look of pain on the younger girl's face, "Goten, be careful, you might hurt her." Gohan reprimanded his little brother.  
  
"Her ki feels funny, Gohan." Chibi Trunks stated. The class just gawked, what is this little kid talking about? Was going through their minds as they stepped away from this girl, thinking the kid was talking about some kind of illness.  
  
'Now that I think about it, her ki does feel different. Why didn't I notice this before?' Gohan thought.  
  
"Hmm. What is your name?" Vegeta asked her.  
  
"Liona Setsuna, your grace." The girl responded respectfully in sayin. She would have bowed, but the Chibi's lock on her arm held her from doing so. (3)  
  
"Gohan, may I speak with you for a minute?" Vegeta more or less demanded as a thought struck him.  
  
(AN. I think I'm gonna be evil and leave it at that, sorry folks but I'm tired and I have writers block. I'M GOING ON VACATION WEDNESDAY, YAY! I'll try and submit the next chapter as soon as I get back, ok? Thank you for reading, later.)  
  
1. I'm sorry if Vegeta seems a little OOC, but this is *my* fic after all. Maybe I should explain something here. Ok Vegeta and Gohan have an almost father-son bonding here, it started after Goku's death. Don't get me wrong, Vegeta is not taking Goku's place. Just look at it like Vegeta has the same standing as Piccolo. Kinda like a second father.  
  
2. I like the idea of the sayains respecting their Prince. After all they are a dieing race and Vegeta *is* still the Prince. Because he is not evil anymore I think Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Mirai Trunks should respect him and note that he is their Prince. Also all the sayains know their native language.  
  
3. Liona knows about Vegeta, she also knows Sayin (could someone please tell me how to spell this, please?) 


	6. Explanations: part 1

Well it seems that I must clear some other stuff up here ::sigh:: Ok first of all Liona is NOT a saiyan. She speaks saiyan for reasons that will be revealed later on in the story (I can be so evil ^ . ^) That is why she seems weak. Also physically she may appear weak and she's not really as strong as the saiyans, this is because she's not saiyan. She does have, however, another strength that shall also be revealed later on weather it be in this chapter or the next. Sorry if I have confused anyone, sorry Skyfire1. Also I thought I explained this at the end of the last chapter, Gohan (plus all the saiyans left) know Saiyan because Vegeta taught it to them. (Ok so I didn't say how they knew it. But now you know, it was Vegeta whom taught them.)  
  
I would like to thank all of my reviewers, also I didn't know that unsigned reviews weren't excepted ::pouts:: that's not very nice. Thank you for telling me about that Rayne's Cousin.  
  
BeBeBlu009: Thank you for being so generous as to keep reading my story and for clearing up the spelling of the word Sayan (thanks to everybody who helped with that one ^ . ^) I would have written more while I was on break, but the place I was staying didn't have Microsoft Word, so therefore I wasn't able to write -_-  
  
Thank you, everyone whom reviewed, for your lovely reviews ^ . ^ Now I must get on with chapter 6.  
  
"Trunks-chan would you like to do the disclaimer?" ::bats eyelashes::  
  
::blushes:: "eh, sure.. ::turns to audience:: K-F-P (Kakarots-Frying-Pan) does not own."  
  
"No matter how much I kick and scream."  
  
"Dragonball Z."  
  
"Yep, the producers refuse to give it to me." ::pouts::  
  
"Gomen nasai, Lee."  
  
"Your so kawaii!" ::hugs Trunks::  
  
::blush:: "Shouldn't you be writing your story?"  
  
"Oh yeah, gomen minna. Well on to chapter 6!"  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Recap of Chapter 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Her ki feels funny, Gohan." Chibi Trunks stated. The class just gawked, what is this little kid talking about? Was going through their minds as they stepped away from this girl, thinking the kid was talking about some kind of illness.  
  
'Now that I think about it, her ki does feel different. Why didn't I notice this before?' Gohan thought.  
  
"Hmm. What is your name?" Vegeta asked her.  
  
"Liona Setsuna, your grace." The girl responded respectfully in saiyan. She would have bowed, but the Chibi's lock on her arm held her from doing so.  
  
"Gohan, may I speak with you for a minute?" Vegeta more or less demanded as a thought struck him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Recap thingy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan gave Liona one last look and followed Vegeta.  
  
"Um. What just happened?" Erasa asked, a little bewildered.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure, but I'm gonna find out." Was Videl's determined response before she took off in the direction she saw Gohan and that weird man go to. 'I don't know what you're hiding, Son Gohan, but I swear I WILL FIGURE YOU OUT!' She thought to herself.  
  
~Back to Vegeta and Gohan~  
  
"What do you need, Vegeta?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Where did you meet this girl?"  
  
"Well I was hanging out with Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa a few nights ago and these goons were picking on her. We helped her out and since then we've been hanging out with her. She's new to the school so she doesn't really know anyone." Vegeta gave Gohan a quizzical look.  
  
"Has she told you anything about where she's from?"  
  
"No. But the other day, when we found out we were coming here, she did seem to know that I wasn't too happy about it. Almost like she could read my thoughts." Gohan reminisced.  
  
"Hmmm.. That's different, has she done anything else?"  
  
"Not that I can think of."  
  
"How does she know Saiyan? It's obvious she's not of our race, and she's not an Earthling I can assure you of that."  
  
"She's not from Earth?" Asked a confused Gohan, "Good question though, I'm not sure how she knows Saiyan."  
  
"Well maybe you should ask her then."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because she seems to trust you, brat." (Just b/c he's sometimes a little OOC doesn't mean I'm completely changing his personality. "DAMN STRAIGHT, WOMAN!" Oh shut up you big oaf! ::bops Vegie-chan with frying-pan:: ^ . ^ "V" now back to my story.)  
  
"Well she also seems to get along with Trunks, can't he ask her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" ::pouts::  
  
"Because I told you to ask. And no pouting, you're a Saiyan." Vegeta reprimanded.  
  
~Back to Videl~  
  
'Um.. Ok what the hell was that about?' Videl thought to herself, now completely confused, 'That boy has a lot of explaining to do. And what the hell is a Saiyan, and what do they mean Liona's not from Earth. Everyone knows aliens don't exist.. Right?' When she noticed that they were coming her way she dashed back to the rest of the class.  
  
~Back with the class~  
  
"Um.. Ok, where did Videl go to?" Sharpner asked.  
  
"She wanted to figure out what's going on." Erasa said impatiently, "Why did Gohan leave? Where is that boy?"  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" asked Videl as she appeared next to Erasa.  
  
"He went to talk with my father." Stated Trunks as he approached with the now free Liona. However the two Chibi trailed behind, to keep an eye on the 'strange girl', "Here they come now." He pointed to Gohan and Vegeta as they descended toward the group of students.  
  
"Hey guys, did I miss anything?" Asked Gohan as he went over to stand between Trunks and Liona. Videl just fastened Gohan with another of her glares.  
  
"So Liona, what's up? You haven't said much since we got here?" Asked Videl, beating Gohan to the chance of interrogating the girl.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing, I was just thinking." 'I should probably reveal myself to Gohan, Trunks, and Prince Vegeta now.' She thought to herself.  
  
"I've got a question?" Gohan asked, Liona looked up at him wordlessly telling him to go on, "Why did you call Vegeta grace?"  
  
"Um.. Don't you already know, Gohan?"  
  
"And how do you know Saiyan?" He asked in a whisper so no one else heard him, well no one but Trunks.  
  
"You taught me." She stated like he should have already known this, she took one look at his stunned face and realized her mistake, "Oh sorry, technically it wasn't you of this time, but from my time."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm not from this time, I'll have to explain later. Your friends are staring, and I wouldn't want to make Videl upset. I'm also sure you don't want her knowing your secret just yet." She whispered back. Gohan just nodded his head numbly.  
  
"O. k, but you must promise to clear all this up later. I'm sure Trunks and Vegeta would like to know why you're here."  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't even know why or even how I got here." She stated honestly.  
  
"Now that is deffinitly different." Gohan stated and looked to Trunks, "How much do you wanna bet Vegeta's not gonna like this?"  
  
"Well I know for a fact he's not gonna like this" Trunks stated, "Well we better be getting back to the rest of the group." He pointed the group that was now descending reluctantly towards the building, with Vegeta as their leader (that is why they're so hesitant.)  
  
K-F-P: Well I'm gonna leave it there for now.  
  
Trunks: Um. Ok  
  
K-F-P: I think I'm gonna start a pole. What do you think, Trunks?  
  
Trunks: Sounds ok to me, as long as you don't torture me in the story.  
  
K-F-P: Why Trunks-chan I would never even dream of doing anything like that to you! ::mischievous grin::  
  
Trunks: ::backs away:: I know that look, that's the look you get when you come up with more crazy ideas.  
  
K-F-P: Relax Trunks ::hugs Trunks:: I wont do anything mean to you ::mumble:: yet.  
  
Trunks: What was that?  
  
K-F-P: Nothing, I didn't say anything ::feigns innocent:: Now my idea is that Gohan's class gets to try out one of Bulma's new inventions, but I need your (the reader's) help to figure out where they go, here are the options for my fabulous readers to choose from:  
  
Gohan's class goes to the site of the Cell games and some evil doer wishes back Cell. (PICK ME PICK ME!)  
  
Gohan's class end up back in time where Gohan first meets Raditz (hmm. another good choice)  
  
In Trunks' time, right before Gohan gets killed by the androids. (-_-.)  
  
The time when Vegeta appears.  
  
The time where Garlic Junior appears  
  
When Gohan, Bulma, Krillin (spelling?) go to Namek.  
  
OR... (drum roll please) All of the above.  
  
K-F-P: Those are the choices, please chose wisely.  
  
Trunks: Pick A!  
  
K-F-P: NO, pick G!  
  
Trunks: A!  
  
K-F-P: G! Trunks: A!  
  
K-F-P: G! ::bops Trunks with Frying-pan (but not to hard) :: Oops I'm sorry ::hugs Trunks:: well review with your answer ^ . ^ Oh yeah and pick G!  
  
Trunks: ::groans:: no, pick A! 


End file.
